


Someday…

by pixiealtaira



Series: Hummel Holidays 2015 [10]
Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:22:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23766076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixiealtaira/pseuds/pixiealtaira
Summary: Day 10: winter wedding - Hummel Holidays
Relationships: Adam Crawford/Kurt Hummel
Series: Hummel Holidays 2015 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1700818
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	Someday…

“A wedding?” Adam asked Kurt who was lying on his couch watching TV. “June or December?”

Kurt sat up and looked at him askew. “I think it’s a bit early to ask, love…we’ve only been dating again for about four months.”

Adam laughed. “It’s one of those questionnaires that you see on your computer. Believe me when I ask you to marry me, you’ll know…and have forewarning.”

“When?” Kurt asked, smiling.

“Oh, yes…when.” Adam answered. “June or December?”

“December, June is too cliché.” Kurt said. “Plus December can be Red and White or Ice Blues and Silver or Silver and Gold or all sorts of lovely color themes.”

“I saw a lovely brown and green theme one year…all evergreen and outdoorsy.”

“Oh,” Kurt said with a tilt of his head. “I like the symbolism. You could pair that with any of the other color choices as well. Adam, when we get married, let’s have a winter wedding…wreaths and bows and wood. But no plaid. We are not having plaid. My dad would never let me live it down.”

“Two years from now sound good?” Adam asked casually.

Kurt gasped. “Two years from now sounds wonderful.” He said softly.

“Perfect.” Adam replied. “Love you, dearest.”

Kurt smiled and settled back down to watch the TV show that was on. Adam was just about perfect. It might not be exactly a proposal, but it was a solid declaration of Adam’s intentions and Kurt couldn’t be happier. Maybe, this time, he’d do the proposing.


End file.
